What Lies Beneath
What Lies Beneath (en español: Lo que la verdad esconde) es el décimo episodio de la tercera temporada de Pretty Little Liars y el quincuagésimo séptimo episodio en general de la serie. Se estreno el 14 de agosto de 2012. Resumen LA VERDAD PUEDE SER MUY, MUY MORTAL — Después de saber que Noel y la cabaña de su familia tuvieron algo que ver con “esa noche” y, posiblemente, la desaparición de Maya, las chicas trabajan para tratar de poner las piezas juntas. Hanna y Emily salen a la cabaña de la familia Kahn, en busca de pistas que vinculen a Maya con el sitio, mientras que Spencer hace su propio espionaje de Noel. ¿Podría Noel haber tenido algo que ver en esto después de todo, o él y Jenna, envían a Aria, Emily, Hanna y Spencer por el camino equivocado? Mientras tanto, Aria debe afrontar las consecuencias de conocer a la mamá de Ezra y la información sobre el pasado de él. Sinopsis thumb|leftEl episodio comienza con Hanna encontrando una carta de Maya a Emily. Ella lo muestra a las chicas. Maya escribió que tenía algo que quería mostrarle a Emily, pero no para ponerse en contacto con su teléfono porque alguien la había robado. Hanna y Aria creen que encontró algo que demuestra que Garrett mató a Ali. Sin embargo, la ubicación del lugar de reunión fue lavada en la lluvia. Ellos ven una fecha en la nota - el día en que Maya murió. Aria le pregunta a Ezra que su madre pague a Maggie para que desaparezca. Aria todavía está molesto, nunca se lo dijo y hay tensión. Hanna está investigando el sitio web de Maya en la cafetería. Wren se detiene y le dice que disfrutó de su beso. Ella le dice que nunca puede suceder de nuevo, citando a Spencer y Caleb como la razón. thumbSpencer le dice a Emily que Toby ha tomado un trabajo fuera de la ciudad. Ella también está luchando en la escuela. Paige busca el punto de anclaje en uno de los relés. Ella y Zack almuerzan en su aula. Aria los captura besándose. Después de que deja Aria parece un poco sorprendido por su aspecto y edad. Hanna ha impreso las fotos del sitio web de Maya y las categoriza en busca de pistas. Vieron que algunas de las últimas fotos publicadas fueron tomadas en la cabaña de Noel. No están seguras de por qué habría estado allí durante el día y parece que está usando pijama en los disparos. thumb|leftSpencer confronta a Noel sobre su relación con Maya. Dice que de vez en cuando la había enganchado con hierba. Nate se acerca para ver a Emily en la cafetería. Mira a Jenna con Noel y empieza a enojarse. Después de Noel deja Nate camina hacia Jenna y comienza a acosarla sobre darle un presente de cumpleaños tarde. Ella acaloradamente le dice que se salga de su camino. Emily envía a Spencer un texto que le permite saber que Noel está de camino a la práctica. "La oportunidad golpea", escribe. thumbElla y Aria hablan del calendario social de Ella. Aria está atónita al ver que su madre está jugando al menos a tres hombres diferentes. A Paige no se le permite nadar en el condado debido a sus calificaciones. Emily la anima con unos besos y la invita a ver una película más tarde esa noche. Spencer entra en el armario del fútbol y recoge el armario de Noel. Ella recoge el teléfono de Noel y casi se queda atrapada por dos jugadores que vienen a tomar una ducha. Hanna y Emily van a la cabaña de Noel para mirar a su alrededor. Caminan dentro, sin saber que hay una cámara de seguridad apuntando a la ubicación. thumb|leftSpencer busca en el teléfono de Noel nada que ver con Maya, pero no encuentra nada. Spencer vuelve a poner el teléfono de Noels en su casillero, pero cuando se va, la coge. Noel le pregunta si él puede ayudarla con cualquier cosa, pero Spencer rápidamente se escapa. Noel parece muy sospechoso. Dentro de la cabina de Noel, todavía está sucia de la última fiesta de Noel. Emily dice que no hay manera de que Maya hubiera querido que Emily la conociera aquí, pero Hanna insiste en mirar a su alrededor. thumbAria y Ezra están en el café cuando Aria ve a Zack. Aria se acerca a Zack y hablan de Ella. Él le dice que Ella es la única que está viendo y que realmente le gusta. Durante la búsqueda de la cabina de Noel, Hanna decide revisar otra habitación. Terminan encontrando una puerta escondida detrás de una estantería. Dentro hay un set de dormitorio y la bolsa de Maya. Dentro de la bolsa de Maya hay una vieja tarjeta de cumpleaños que Emily le regaló a Alison en su cumpleaños número 14, un cuchillo con "LJ" tallado en él y un boleto de ida a San Francisco. Se dan cuenta de que Maya nunca dejó Rosewood. La puerta se cerró, encerrándolos. Gritaban preguntando "¿Quién está ahí?" ¿y qué quieres?" Y entonces la luz se apaga. thumb|leftSpencer recibe un correo electrónico de una dirección de correo electrónico bloqueada que dice "Manténgase fuera de mi armario!" Con el tema "¿Es esto lo que estabas buscando?". Se adjunta un video que parece contener las imágenes de seguridad de la cabina de Noel la noche en que Maya murió. Spencer llama a alguien y les dice sobre el correo electrónico. Aria le dice a Ella que Zack suena como si estuviera en ella. Ella piensa que su madre debe ser recta con él si ella piensa que su relación irá a cualquier parte. thumbEn la cabina Emily y Hanna están tratando de salir. Emily dice que no hay servicio, pero piensan que quien los encerró acaba de salir. Emily empieza a romper las ventanas y Hanna termina recibiendo un corte del cristal en su pierna. Emily ata una bufanda alrededor del muslo de Hanna y finalmente pueden escapar por una ventana. En el exterior encuentran un mensaje pintado en aerosol de "A": "Te voy a ahorrar para más tarde". Emily cree que necesitan llevar a Hanna al hospital. Ella no se irá, por lo que Emily llama a Wren. Wren sutura a Hanna. Él le pregunta cómo consiguió el corte, pero ella le dice que lo consiguió cortando zanahorias. No responde más a sus preguntas. Nate se disculpa con Emily por su comportamiento en la cafetería. Extraña a Maya y empieza a llorar. thumb|leftEmily le muestra la bolsa de Maya y algunas de sus cosas. Ella le dice a Nate cómo piensa que Maya se había quedado en la cabaña. Se abrazan y empiezan a besarse. En este preciso momento Paige camina y los ve. Después de que Paige se aleja, empujando furiosamente unos botes de basura, Nate le dice a Emily que quería besarla durante mucho tiempo y no se ha sentido tan cerca de nadie por un tiempo. Emily recibe un texto de Paige cancelando sus planes. Aria se disculpa con Ezra por no respetar su pasado. Le dice que encontró a Maggie, pero aún no la ha llamado. thumbSpencer continúa observando las imágenes de seguridad, eventualmente viendo a Maya llegar en su bicicleta y entrar en la cabina de Noel. Aria se acerca y Spencer le muestra el material. Esto muestra a Maya vivo a las 10:04 pm, con ella entrando en el coche de Garrett una hora completa antes. Esto significa que Garret no fue el último que vio a Maya esa noche. Ella se detiene junto a la cafetería y le pregunta a Zack si quiere tomar una copa. Abre una botella de vino. Ella le dice que ha estado saliendo con otros chicos y le resulta difícil creer que no ha estado saliendo con otras mujeres con su aspecto y su juventud. Ella dice que no esperaba encontrar a alguien a quien tanto le gustaba en este momento y dice que piensa que deberían "darle una oportunidad". Se besan. thumb|leftWren trata de besar a Hanna, pero ella lo rechaza. Ella le dice que él salvó su vida esta noche. Rechazado, se aleja, diciendo "En cualquier momento". Paige le pregunta a Emily al día siguiente lo que hizo anoche. Emily dijo que era intenso y dijo que ella y Nate 'en su mayoría' acababan de hablar. "¿Principalmente?" -preguntó Paige. Hanna, Aria y Spencer ven más videos. Alrededor de la 1:14 AM vemos a Noel y Jenna llegar a la cabaña, besarse y luego entrar. Segundos después Maya sale de la cabaña y es agarrada por alguien que sale. Spencer señala que Garrett fue arrestado una hora antes, por lo que no pudo haber sido el asesino de Maya, ni tampoco podría haber sido Noel y Jenna porque estaban dentro. thumbMás adelante, vemos "A" mirando la noticia, que menciona el juicio de Garrett que comenzará pronto. "A" cuelga una sudadera con capucha y luego cambia el canal a Wheel of Fortune. Título *El título de este episodio es una referencia a la película sobrenatural / de terror 2000 "What Lies Beneath". La película trata de una pareja acomodada que experimenta una extraña inquietud que descubre secretos sobre su pasado. *En el videojuego Star Trek Online, un nombre de una de las misiones es "What Lies Beneath" Trivia *Cuando Paige menciona tomar woodshop, es una referencia al personaje de Lindsay Shaw en Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields Reparto Recurrente *Tammin Sursok como Jenna Marshall *Julian Morris como Wren Kingston *Brant Daugherty como Noel Kahn *Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz *Holly Marie Combs como Ella Montgomery *Lindsey Shaw como Paige McCullers *Laura Leighton como Ashley Marin *Sterling Sulieman como Nate St. Germain *Steve Talley como Zack Música Destacada *"No Such Thing as Time" de Elenowen (Aria contempla llamar a Ezra, Ella y su nuevo novio almuerzan en su salón de clases) *"Oh My My" por Act As If (Nate se enoja con Jenna cuando rechaza un regalo de él en The Brew) *"The Daylight" de Andrew Belle (Hanna rechaza a Wren en The Brew) *"All for You" de Right the Stars (Emily y Paige hacen planes para salir más tarde) *"This Is Just So Beautiful" de Jenny & Tyler (Aria y Ezra cuelgan en The Brew) Localizaciones *Rosewood **Rosewood High School **The Kahn's Cabin **Ezra's Apartment **Spencer's House and the Barn **Aria's House Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo aproximadamente 2,27 millones de espectadores en Estados Unidos. Citas Galería |-|Promocionales= 3x10-01.jpg 3x10-02.jpg 3x10-03.jpg 3x10-04.jpg 3x10-05.jpg 3x10-06.jpg 3x10-07.jpg 3x10-08.jpg 3x10-09.png 3x10-10.jpg 3x10-11.jpg 3x10-12.jpg 3x10-13.jpg Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:3A Categoría:Episodios de Pretty Little Liars